M&M drabbles
by mattyshoes
Summary: Some mindless drabbles that have nothing to do with each other. MelloxMatt. Has some spoilers... not ALL of them are fluffy shonen-ai, some could simply be just THEM.
1. Best Friends

"**BEST FRIENDS" MEANS…**

_To you, having him was the greatest thing in the world. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that you could actually, truly have a friend. Despite all that you have done, all the sins you've committed. You are allowed something so… so pure, despite his looks. Just like the saying, "opposites attract"._

You are alone. Completely.

No one's coming to save you from the darkness you've lead yourself into. Not even that one, pure soul that God allowed you to have.

He's not coming. He's not coming because of the things you said, the things you did.

You hurt him, you _broke_ him. You did everything you could to make him stay.

You did those things to assure his safety; to assure yourself that he would always be kept safe.

That's why he wasn't coming this time. You betrayed him, you cursed him, you hit him, you did awful, terrible things to him.

There was no way he was coming back to you. Not even as you lie on your death bed, half of you melted away.

You try to open your eyes, but fail miserably and just lie there. You lie in the ash and the debris…

Everything you built here was gone.

You try to swear a loud, but only managed to cough up ash. You turn on your side, your good side, coughing out the black powder that stained your mouth.

You can almost hear his voice; it was a soothing sound. You didn't know if that's what he sounded like anymore, but you liked the picture it put in your head.

"_Hey, calm down, a'right? Jus' get it all out, Mels…" _

It was seriously like he was right there, hovering over you to block out the moon's soft rays. You try to open your eyes to confirm your theory.

You turn on your back and open your eyes, staring up. There's no one there.

You swear loudly, getting interrupted with more coughs.

"Damnit…" cough. "Matt…" cough. "Please…" cough.

After a few moments, you hear his voice again, comforting you. Or at least trying to.

"_Please? Please what, Mels? You're not making sense._"

The innocent and pure laughing tone makes tears spring to your eyes. You can't cry, though.

You have to be strong.

"Help me—" cough. "Save me." cough. "Please, I'm begging you…" cough.

You plead and plead, even though you know he's not coming. Even though you know your mind is merely playing tricks on you.

You know the tricks because suddenly, he's leaning over you. His red hair dishelved, his goggles on his head, his blue eyes wide with worry.

"Mel? Mello! Mihael! MIHAEL!"

This time, the voice isn't so… dream-like.

It was still his voice, but it had some… some sort of tone… this tone that proved that he had grown up.

All you can do to reply is cough up more ash.

"God damnit, Mihael!"

He cried, managing to get you into a sitting position. You heave a few more loud, harsh-sounding coughs before you feel like you can speak.

"Mail…"

It's all you can manage before you start to cough again.

"Fuck, Mel! What'd you do!?"

The anger and sadness that was mixed in his voice made you frown over your coughs.

"I don't…" cough. "… know." cough.

"I'm taking you to a hospital!"

The red head continued to stare at him, as if expecting a reply.

"… kay…"

And with that, you fall unconscious.

He had come; he really had. There was no doubt about it.

The pure one had come to save he who bathed in sin.

You smile weakly, but you know you aren't going to last long.

No matter what.

"Have to…" cough. "Catch Ki—" cough. "Kira…"

You mumbled. A soft 'shhh'ing sound comes from above you, and leather gloves are making their way through your hair.

"Go to sleep, Mels. Everything will be better in the morning."

Yes… this is what is meant. To be near one another, to help with problems, to be there, always.

That's what "best friends" meant.

* * *

A/N: Well, I wrote this one… cause… I wanted to blow up Mello. No, not really. It's because of this icon I saw on photobucket that had both Mello and Matt while they were dead, and in the middle it said "Best Friends Means". ; 3 ;


	2. Crazy Loop

**CRAZY LOOP**

Something about this didn't seem right. As I opened the door to the apartment, I could just tell something was off. The floor was vibrating slightly; the cause either music or something pounding. Instead of standing in the doorway like an idiot, I set down the bag I had slung over my shoulder on the ground and closed the door.

"Matt?!" I called over the loud thumping/vibrating noise. No reply. I cocked an eyebrow and wandered further into the apartment. It was getting louder. But I was also heading towards the _bathroom_. The sound- I discovered- w_as_ music. Techno music.

Who the hell blasted techno music at three in the fucking morning? (Then again, who came home at three in the morning?)

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Reaching for the gun that was sticking out of the front of my pants, I arm down, lifted my leg, and thrust it forward, breaking down the bathroom door.

A highly surprised, and half-naked, Mail Jeevas stared at me with widened dark blue eyes. His mouth was open, as if he had been singing along to the song and a hair brush- MY hair brush, mind- was brought up to his lips as if it were a microphone. I scowled slightly.

"WHAT the FUCK are you doing?" I asked, on the verge of laughing at him, but also rather angry that he was using my hair brush AND my boom box. And that he was doing… whatever the fuck he was doing at three in the god damn morning.

"Uh… singin?" the red head laughed slightly, in a calm but slightly confused manner. I smacked a hand to my forehead.

"At three in the god damn morning, Mail? Do you know how ANGRY the fuckin land lord is?" I asked of him, eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Really angry?" he guessed, straightening his posture.

"YEA. Now go play your damn games. Or SLEEP, for that matter."

"Yes, oh merciful bitch" Mail sneered in a sing-song voice, skipping out. As he passed me, I elbowed him in the back, making him yelp slightly.

"Fucking retard…" I muttered, shaking my head and turning my boom box off.

* * *

A/N: So I got the idea that Matt dancing half-naked in a bathroom listening to something would be hilarious. So, I wrote this mindless... thing. The song our dear Matty is listening to is Crazy Loop by Dan Balan. Go download it and put it on your mp3 players. It's addicting.


	3. Blissful Silence

**BLISSFUL SILENCE**

I watched my friend, like always, from the corner of my eye. We were sitting in silence, which was normal at the moment. The only sounds were the slight cracking noises from Mello eating his chocolate and the various tacks and eight-bit music from the gameboy that rested happily in my hands. However, Mellow acted out of the norm for a moment. He looked sadly across the table at me for a second, then to his chocolate. He looked as if he was going to take a bite, but then closed his mouth slightly, setting the chocolate down. Something was definitely wrong.

"Mel?" I asked quietly, looking up fully from my game.

"Yea?" he replied stiffly, choosing to look anywhere BUT me.

"something wrong?" I spoke as if this were normal, as if it were simply light conversation. Mel froze for a second, then relaxed ever so slightly.

"No. Nothing's wrong," I stared at him for a moment, blinking my dark blue eyes. I shrugged and looked back towards my game, my full attention on it.

"Alright." And then there was silence again. It wasn't exactly comfortable, nor was it awkward. It was just… silence. There was no more cracking from Mello's chocolate. There was no noise emitting from my game. It was just us. Just us breathing. Mine slightly- so slightly…- labored from smoking so much. I sighed heavily, making him look up. I shut the gameboy with a snap, tossing it to the side.

"Mel. I heard you talkin to Hal earlier." He looked guilty for all of like two seconds. Then his slightly sad look came back to his face. "You gotta do somethin, Doncha?" I asked, my voice sounding empty."To catch Kira?"

"Yes…" I hard barely heard his mumbled reply.

"I'll help you, Mel. Really, I will. I'd do anythin to help you," and that was the truth. I chased Kira for Mello. However, Mello didn't want that from me.

"No… this is something you can't help me with." I felt my eyebrow twitch and I stood up, startling Mel into a standing position. "Wha-!?" he yelped as I side-stepped around the table and embraced him.

"Me- Mihael. You're my best friend, I wanna help you in every which way," I his into his ear, holding him tightly in my arm. I wasn't letting him go, no matter how much he struggled. "Please. For once, let me help you… with permission, of course," I laughed slightly, but it was a terrible, hollow laugh. I was choking back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Ma- Mail…" he stuttered, still standing there like a block of ice.

"PLEASE, Mello." I asked, my voice starting to crack. "PLEASE." He all about melted into agreement at my pleading tone.

"O… okay," Mihael managed to say into my ear, still standing board-straight. Then, he did something I wouldn't have even dreamed of him doing. Slowly and unsurely, Mello's arms lifted and wrapped around me.

"Thankyou," I muttered into his ear, turning my head ever so slightly to burry my face into his hair. "Thankyou so much, Mihael. You don't even know what this means to me."

"Mail…" Mello whispered, his grip on me loosening slightly. I was making him feel uncomfortable. I knew it. I let go of him, staring at the ground. I was about to go sit back down, but Mello grabbed my forearm, pulled me back and crashed our lips together. My face was red as a cherry in two seconds flat as I realized what he was doing. What I was letting him do.

Mello was kissing me.

"MMPH!?" I managed to let out a muffled scream. Mihael grabbed the back of my head with one hand and wrapped the other arm around my waist, keeping me close. I pushed against the vinyl vest-like shirt he was wearing, but came to no avail.

Mel broke the kiss and I gasped for breath, the gasps confused but also because… I just didn't know what to think. Mello looked at me for a moment, said something under his breath, then began to run off. He was heading for the apartment door.

"MEL!" I cringed as my voice cracked and ran after him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What did you say?" I asked, out of breath.

"I said that I love you, damnit!" Mello screamed, and I could see the tears streaming down his face. I stared with sad eyes for a moment, then took Mihael into another hug. "I love you so much, Mail… that's why I don't want you to help me…"

"Mihael…" I whispered in the older's ear. "I never thought…" tears began to spill from my eyes, dropping on to Mello's shoulder and sinking into the vinyl vest-shirt. "I never thought you'd say the words I was beggin you to say since I met you…"

"What- Mail!?" Mihael yelped, blinking away his own tears.

"I love you, Mihael Keehl. I always have and I always will."

"M-Mail…" and with that, we shared one last kiss. However, it was time to head out. It was the day we told each other, for the first time, that we loved each other. It was also our dying day… but, we could now die happy.

* * *

A/N: Some cute mindless M&M fluff that even my shonen-ai loathing buddy thought was cute and sad. I suppose that's good enough.

I dunno if this'll be the last one, but whatever.


	4. Goggles

**GOGGLES**

Mello hadn't really been paying attention when Linda had been ranting to him about being respectful. However, he heard one thing that caught his interest. "Even the knew kid is more respectful than you!" The blonde looked up, causing his bangs to part slightly. He cocked an eyebrow, chocolate hanging from his mouth.

"New kid? When did we get a new kid?" asking this got him a cuff on the head. Rubbing the back of his skull, Mello glared up at Linda.

"Honestly, do you ever pay attention!?" Mello shrugged and turned around, stalking off. "Geeze…"

--

At lunch, Mello was sitting with a few of the kids he usually played football with. Again, he wasn't really paying attention to what the others were talking about until he heard the term 'new kid' again.

"Jesus, why is everyone so stuck on this new kid?" he snarled under his breath, taking a drink of his chocolate milk.

--

Finally frustrated with hearing 'the new kid' so much from the people he hung out with, Mello stormed to Wammy's office. He knocked once and was allowed it.

"Mello…" the old man mumbled, acknowledging him.

"Who's the new kid!?" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. The old man raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "Who is it, old man!?"

"Why, you should know. He's your new roommate." Mello's eyes widened and he grit his teeth. Damn! He ran off, not even bothering to close the door.

--

When he got to his room, he didn't notice anything strange about the entrance. Opening the door, Mello looked around the room. No one was in here. Barring his teeth like an angry dog, the blonde slammed the door shut. He jumped on his bed and crossed his arms under his head and glared at the ceiling.

"Do ya hafta be so loud?" Mello twitched and turned on his side to face the made bed next to his. Peeking out from the bar side was a younger boy with messy red hair and dark blue eyes. The blonde raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled, glaring at the boy.

"Mail Jeevas. But don' call me that. It's Matt," the red head said, climbing over the edge of the bed to sit on it. He cocked his head to the side, as if questioning Mello. The blonde looked over the younger boy- like hell he was gonna call him by his name- with skeptical eyes. Black and white striped shirt, teal-ish shorts. Very scrawny, kinda pale. He looked in the boy's hands and his eyes narrowed.

"What's that you got?" he asked, pointing to the rectangle in his hand. The red head blinked and held up the rectangle.

"Gameboy," the boy blinked again. The boy cracked his neck and continued to stare at him. "You gonna tell me yer name or not?"

"Mello," was all the blonde said before lying back down.

"Nice ta meet'cha."

"Whatever."

--

Over the past few days, Mello had found out that the boy was a rather irritating person to be around. He was always looking down at the gameboy of his, and he wasn't really all that responsive. He wasn't, he found, a wimp either. He could stand up for himself, and he was also pretty smart, too. He liked doing anything quickly and wearing slightly loose clothing. However, something seemed to be missing about the boy.

"Hey, you." Matt was used to being addressed as such.

"Yes?" he asked, still looking down at hi gameboy, intent at beating his new game as fast as he could.

"You're missing something…" Mello muttered, more to himself than Matt.

"The hell you talkin 'bout?" Matt asked, lowering his hands and glancing over his shoulder.

"Aha!" cocking an eyebrow at the blonde's retreating figure, Matt shrugged and turned back to his game. A moment later, he heard footsteps. Not bothering to look up, Matt sighed silently when Mello called, "Hey you," a second time.

"What, Mello?" he asked, slightly more irritated. Just as he turned around, something was snapped onto his head. Blinking, the red head tore the object from his head. Two orange lenses held together by a black leather strap… "Goggles?" he inquired, craning his neck to look up at Mello.

"Yea! It's just what you need to be my sidekick!"

* * *

A/N: Written on a whim and because I want goggles; mine broke. ; 3 ;


	5. Sorry

**SORRY**

A/N: SO ENTIRELY SHORT. BUT I DON'T CARE. D8 I wrote this listening to the Scientist by Coldplay. And it made me think. So I threw this on a word document. D8 DAMN, THIS THING IS ALMOST AS LONG AS THE STORY. ; 3 ; I mean like…** DON'T EVEN BOTHER LOOKING AT THIS ONE.** XDDDDDD It's bad, anyway.

* * *

"Matt… I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen to you," I muttered as I tore my gaze from the screen. I glared into the rear-view mirror at the woman in the back. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I had a feeling it was suspicious.

"I will avenge you, Matt. I will because I-" I never got to finish, because my heart squeezed, and I died.


	6. Dog

**DOG**

Matt had no idea _what_ he was doing at the fair. He took the cigarette hanging from his mouth between two fingers and pulled it out for a moment, looking up into the sky. It was gradually getting darker. He stared with a dazed look, and almost dropped his gaming console when he heard some strange sloshing/hurling sounds. He placed the cigarette back in his mouth and held the gameboy with both hands. He looked over his shoulder into the bathroom.

"Hey Mel, you alright?" he asked, a slightly worried tone worming its way into his usual bored one. More disgusting noises were his answer. _Ew._

"Does it fuckin SOUND like I'm ALRIGHT, Matt!?" the fiery blonde screeched before emptying the remaining components of his stomach into a toilet. After a few moments, he managed to wash his mouth out, and then emerged from the disgusting public bathroom. He held a hand daintily to his mouth just in case.

"Mel eating chocolate before going on Zero-Gravity was not a smart thing to do," the red head drawled, taking on their idol's speech pattern. This earned him a smack on the head.

"One, don't try and talk like L. Two, I fuckin know that. Now buy me a soda," the blonde hissed, pushing matt forward. The red head rolled his eyes and saved his game and shoved the handheld into the bag that he was carrying around. He removed his goggles from his face so they could lie around his neck. "I want… a Dr. Pepper. Matty, get me a Dr. Pepper."

"Alright, alright. Okay," Matt hissed back, digging his wallet from his back pocket. "I'll have… a medium Dr. Pepper and a blue slushie along with some cotton candy," he said to the grubby looking man behind the counter. The man grunted and Mello and Matt waited a moment before getting their food. Matt placed exactly the right amount of money on the counter, handed Mello his drink, and stalked off.

"What do you want to go on next?" Mello asked, sipping lightly as his Dr. Pepper as to not upset his stomach again. Matt glanced over at his friend, a glob of blue cotton candy having been shoved in his mouth. He let the candy dissolve and then spoke.

"Hmm… how about the Ferris wheel?" he offered, titling his head to the side slightly and shoveling a great amount of his blue slushie into his mouth.

"You're afraid of heights, Matty," Mello reminded him. Matt gave a small, "Oh," and thought some more. Upon thinking of nothing, he shrugged. "How about shopping? There's like this hall full of shit you can buy. They should have some of your game stuff in the anime part…" the blonde muttered, still sipping at his Dr. Pepper.

"Hmm… sounds good," the red head nodded, and soon he was being dragged by his goggles into the great hall of… shit. He looked around as Mello led him toward the anime part. When they got there, he was amazed. His dark blue eyes widened with glee and he began to browse around giddily, asking prices and such. He heard Mello shout a small, "I'm gonna go look for food," as he was staring at something in particular. He titled his head to the side, and soon enough, the Asian man who ran the booth was next to him, tilting his head to the side.

"You see something you like?" the man asked after a minute.

"Yea. Give me those dog ears," the red head said, still staring, as he handed the little man his money. The man blinked, counted the money, and then reached up and grabbed said ears. Matt looked at them a while more, then put them on his head. Then, he went to find a mirror to inspect himself in. He found a bathroom close by and looked at himself. The ears themselves were brown and they were little clip ons. Something like girls would wear. He adjusted them in the mirror, then strolled out and began to look for his blonde friend. Many people stared.

"Matt!" he heard a voice behind him. He turned on his heel to face Mello, who then stared wide-eyed at the dog ears on the side of his head. The taller boy reached out and touched the soft material, and then took back his hand, grinning manically. "You're a cat!!"

"I'm a DOG, FUCK TARD!" Matt hollered before delivering the blonde a smack to the head. "Now let's go on that roller coaster before I bite you or something."

* * *

A/N: While watching 10,000 BC today, I had the strange want to have Matt saying, "I'm a dog, fuck tard."… and this is my excuse. Anyway! It's been sorta a while since I updated…

I STARTED SCHOOL TODAY. DDDD8 I'M SO UNEXCITED. D8


End file.
